


Happy Birthday

by VitaLupum



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Birthday Cake, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A contribution to the Jay/Cake meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

The fire glimmered in green eyes as the person lifted the cupcake to eye level.

They had not planned to spend their birthday alone. They had not planned any of this, really. If they had known how very alone, abandoned and forsaken by everyone they would be, not just on this day, but every day, for the last three years, they would have never gotten themselves involved in this.

But, he was here, wasn’t he? He was alive, against all the odds. He had lived, through everything, and he was here now, breathing, healthy and whole. Almost.

He looked at his phone. His parents had not called. He doubted they ever would, again, and the pain this caused deep in his chest caught him by surprise, shocking one tear out of his eye. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, and shook his head.

“Happy birthday to me,” he whispered, and the whisper seemed loud in the empty hotel room.

“Happy birthday to me.”

The clock on the wall ticked the seconds away, as if impatient for him to be done.

“Happy birthday, dear Jay-ay…”

His phone stayed resolutely silent.

“Happy birthday to me.”

In a hotel room, so near and yet so far away, Tim happened to look at the calendar on his phone.

“Happy birthday, Jay,” he whispered, voice cracking on his friend’s name.

In a standpipe, several miles away, in the middle of the woods, Alex stared at the birthday cake he had drawn in the dirt, and smudged it away with his fist.

“Whatever.”

Jay blew the candle out, and ate his cake. Alone.


End file.
